Moonlight Kiss
by BlondieBella
Summary: Who wouldn't want to be kissed under the moonlight? This Romance fanfiction is based on Sesshomaru and Rin (Older Rin of course!) I really wish that they would make a spin off exploring the relationship of these two. Please enjoy! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. MY TITLE PAGE WAS MADE ON GIMP AND INSPIRED BY PICTURES ON GOOGLE AND THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS . Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I have been binging on Inuyasha on Netflix as well as reading some amazing fanfictions out there. There are so many creative people out there that they have inspired me to write my own fanfiction. I really enjoy the relationship that Sesshomaru and Rin have and I really wish they would make a spin off expanding their relationship. one can dream. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. (Please note that Rin will be an adult in this fanfiction.)

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. INUYASHA IS OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

Chapter 1.

Blood… that's all she could think about right now. She could hear bones snapping and flesh tearing along with her heart pounding. She couldn't get enough of it as she swallowed the warm liquid. Consumed by such a need excited her as well as terrified her because she wasn't usually like this. Blood terrified her since her entire village was slaughtered and wolves ripped her to shreds leaving her for dead. The sight would terrify anyone who happened to witness what was happening, except him, the person she held closest to her.

"Milord, do you think Lady Rin will be alright by herself?" Jaken questioned smelling all the blood in the air. He received a smack on the top of his head as he walked alongside his master.

"Do not be foolish Jaken. I would smell any threat a mile away. Rin is safe." Sesshomaru said in his usual cool tone and flashed an unamused look at his servant. It made his inner self and instincts uneasy leaving her alone. Males, especially demon males, felt the need to protect their mate a hundred times stronger than a mere human mate would. Explaining himself to Jaken was a waste of time. Though secretly he was happy that Jaken cared for her safety.

"O-of course Milord, a thousand apologies! You know best Milord" Jaken squeaked and rubbed the top of his head. " _Sometimes I should keep my mouth shut_ " Jaken thought to himself and sighed quietly. The night was young and the moon was high upon the starry sky. Sesshomaru continued walking in the direction of Rin's scent. The blood smell getting stronger and Jaken tripped over many bones along their journey. Sesshomaru stopped and stared at the sight that was in front of him.

Rin had made a neat pile of bones where she sat. She licked the dead carcass clean of all it's blood before devouring it and then proceeded to lick her fingers. Her eyes snapped up at the sight of Sesshomaru standing before her with a slight smile on his face. She blushed a bit and added her bones to the pile beside her.

"Hmmm…. seems there will be less rabbits in this village." Sesshomaru said with a slight amusement in his tone. He was proud of her that she was able to catch herself something. Humans had a harder time catching prey due to being extremely slow with useless weapons. Rin however, was an exception and always wanted to do things for herself. Since he revived her long ago, it seemed that she always felt the need to be independent, though she knew anything she wanted, he would give to her.

"Yes…uhm…. well I made some traps for myself and they seemed to have caught many rabbits. I was very hungry." She stated in a quiet voice before standing up and was looking at her beloved. Her eyes had a hint of shame behind them. She didn't like killing things, but understood that this type of thing was necessary to survive. Clearly her body craved meat and any type of it plus she made a mess of her kimono as well which furthered her embarrassment and shame. The look on Rin's face saddened him a bit because he knew how much this upset her. He walked over to her carefully and wrapped his strong arms around her, but she moved.

"No! you will get blood on you!" She said and backed away. She could hear him chuckle and pulled her to his chest, embracing her. "A little blood does not bother me Rin. Ease your mind. This is a natural thing for all humans and demons to do to survive." He murmured gently in her ear and she thought that maybe he read her mind. She relaxed in his arms and let his steady heartbeat calm her. It seemed like hours passed before they moved away from each other.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin once more and noticed that she had some blood on her face. He inched his face closer to her to the point that she could feel his breath on her. He then proceeded to lick away any traces of rabbit's blood from her face tenderly and affectionately. Jaken could be heard clearing his throat and Rin could see him turn the other way, giving them some privacy. Her face inflamed naturally at the sudden gesture Sesshomaru was doing and she giggled a bit.

"That tickles Lord Sesshomaru" She laughed and wrapped her arms around him putting her fingers through his silky hair. He moved away from her face and smiled at her once more. "Rin. How many times do I need to tell you that you may call me Sesshomaru." he said as he placed his hand on her cheek. Many seasons has passed since Rin had been small. The Miko Kagome that his half demon brother Inuyasha she was with had said that Rin was now over two decades old. Compared to his many centuries, she could be considered a pup. This was not the case though in human years and her delicate figure changed as she became older and older proved otherwise that she was no longer a child. She still felt the need to address him as "Lord Sesshomaru" though, as if she was a child. They have been mated for a while now and therefore formalness to him did not seem appropriate.

"Gomen, I am still so use to it…Sesshomaru." Rin responded and stopped playing with his hair. Time stood still as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. He reciprocated the kiss with just as much passion and gently lowered both of them to the ground. Their kisses continued until Sesshomaru started to kiss her neck, nibbling at the same time. Rin then remembered Jaken was still close by and pulled away from Sesshomaru whispering "Jaken is still near us Sesshomaru…" she started blushing once more and looked to see how close Jaken really was. "Jaken. Your presence makes Rin uncomfortable. Go away." Sesshomaru said with authority. "Yes Milord, I shall go find Ah-Un Milord." He said and scurried away. "That wasn't quite what I had in mind…. thank you though…" She chuckled and looked up at the stars. "It is a beautiful night out" she commented closing her eyes and letting out a big sigh completely relaxing. "Not as beautiful as you." He said kissing her forehead before she rested her head on his chest. He placed his hand on her slightly swollen belly and rubbed it softly. "Both of you" He added pulling her closer to him.

Well? What do you think? Please leave a review.( don't be shy :) ) I would really appreciate it. To be continued...?

BB

Special thanks to N.A. I'm glad you enjoyed it and encouraged me to post this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I am so excited to post chapter 2. I had it written but tweaked it a bit. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sometime the next day, Rin could hear an annoying squawking in the distance. "Lady Rin! Lady Rin! Where are you?" Jaken was frantically searching everywhere for his mistress. _"Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if I do not find her._ " He trembled at the thought. "I am over here Master Jaken." Rin replied giving a wave to the now extremely relieved imp. She was laying in the long grass close to the river staring up at the blue sky. She loved nature and could spend hours watching the large white clouds overhead float by. "Can't you stay put for once Lady Rin? You nearly gave me a heart attack when you were no where to be found in the manor. Wandering off on your own, especially in your current state is foolish." Jaken grumbled looking down at the girl yet when she gave a cheery smile, he couldn't stay annoyed for long. He enjoyed her company, even if she was sometimes a pest. Jaken noticed as years went by how much she changed his Master for the better. Lord Sesshomaru always seemed so distant and did not care about anything but himself. His pride as a fearless Inu-Daiyoukai overtook him, along with the desire to gain the Tessaiga. The sword that could kill a hundred demons in one stroke. From the story that Rin told him about finding Lord Sesshomaru injured in the forest when she was small, everything changed and Sesshomaru realizing Tenseiga's capability of bringing Rin back from the dead long ago was the most unexpected and completely out of character that his Lord ever did. He gained a bit of humanity in the process. Which was a good thing, though Jaken could still remember when his Lord decided to "test" his Tenseiga, the sword of healing on him.

"I am sorry Jaken, I only wanted some fresh air. The manor can be boring. It is a very nice day as well. I think I will go for a swim in the river. She said excitedly and stood up carefully. She started to untie her kimono when she heard a thud, a yelp, and see a rock by her feet. "Jaken. When I said to watch Rin, that does not include when she is bathing." Sesshomaru said as he approached. Jaken laid there on the ground with a growing bump on the back of his head and realized that this would be the time to leave before he really was killed.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes took in the sight of Rin's long black hair flying in the wind and her exposed back when she covered up again. "Sesshomaru, your back! I take it you found what you were looking for with Master Totosai?" She turned around and faced him with a breathtaking smile. "Yes. He was most useful to me. I hope that you are doing well. Did you eat something?" He answered closing in on her and kissed her forehead. "I did. The servants made a delicious meal. She licked her lips at the thought of it and then peered at Sesshomaru's side. He had a new sword? "You requested a new sword? Is the other one broken?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. " _I guess it isn't surprising… he does use them a lot._ " She thought to herself. He shook his head and smiled a bit. "This sword is not for me. It is for you." Her eyes widened.

"For me?! Really?!" She gasped as he took it from his waist and presented it to her. The sheath was a dark red with black cherry blossom details on it. It wasn't as heavy as she thought. She removed the long and thin blade from the sheath grasping it from it's matching red handle. The longer that she examined it, she realized that it truly was a beautiful sword. "I hope that you will never have to use this sword however, it was made with one of my fangs and poison that will not harm you but ensure that you are well protected. Once our child is born, I think some basic training would be ideal should you ever need to defend yourself or our child." Sesshomaru explained. He was a very strong demon, and could defend his mate very easily, but he knew that she was also a strong human that likes to be independent and would do anything to protect her child. The quick nod she gave along with the serious look on her face confirmed that. "Thank you Sesshomaru. It is a lovely sword. I shall cherish it." She smiled realizing that he gave yet another piece of himself to her. She returned the sword back to it's sheath, gave it to him to return to his waist, and hugged him. He returned the hug and buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. "You're welcome Rin." He murmured and pulled away pushing her hair out of her face. "The sword's name is Sakura and we shall practice using it at a later time. "Oh, what a beautiful name for a sword. Thank you again Sesshomaru." She leaned in and kissed him gently which he returned. "I love you" She said looking into his eyes. "and I you, Rin" He responded, and they kissed once more.

"You may bathe Rin if that is what you wish. I will be nearby." Sesshomaru said and pulled away from her slightly. She had a radiant glow to her and her eyes expressed such love for him. "Alright! I shall cool off in the river!" She said cheerfully and parted from Sesshomaru to go to the river bank. Despite it being springtime, she still felt warm and couldn't wait to refresh herself with the cool water. She once again untied her kimono letting it fall to the grass. She was a little self conscious knowing that Sesshomaru was behind her and turned her head towards him. He was sitting down with his back against a tree and was staring at her. She blushed a very bright red and turned her head quickly to avoid his gaze when she heard him chuckle in amusement. "There is no need to be shy around me Rin. You are my mate. If me sitting here makes you uncomfortable I shall return to the manor." He said still glancing at her beauty. Her body had started changing slightly due to being with child, but it changed for the better. "No! it is alright. I do not want you to leave." She responded and got into the river sighing happily as the water cooled her off.

Jaken made his way to the manor with his aching head. _"This wouldn't have happened if Rin had stayed in the Manor…but of course it is always my fault! Humans are so bothersome with their humanly needs! One day I am going to have a permanent indent on my head from Lord Sesshomaru's perfect rocking throwing!"_ Jaken thought to himself and sat on the porch watching his Lord and Lady in the distance.

Sesshomaru's death glare even at this distance however made Jaken squeak and disappear inside saying "I'm sorry Milord! I'm sorry Milord!" Rin's laughter could be heard from the river as she witnessed the whole thing.

I love adding a bit of humour…. didn't want to be too mushy right? Tell me what you think! Until next time!

BB


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone!

Excuse the interruption! This will only take a minute! Then we shall continue with the story!

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. As you read further into the story I would like to remind readers that this is a **ROMANCE** fanfiction. It will have Sesshomaru and Rin as a couple. Rin will be an ADULT in this fanfiction as well. I understand that some readers might not agree with this relationship, however, it is a fanfiction after all.

Thank you very much for your reviews! I do read every comment that comes across here and I do appreciate them. Negative ones will be taken with a grain of salt, but you are entitled to your opinion. Feedback does help an author's growth right?

If you enjoy my fanfiction, I thank you for your time and understanding. Please enjoy the next chapter below!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters…. but let's bring in some more characters, shall we? Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when Rin decided that she should get out of the river. Taking one last dip under the water to rinse her hair, she came out of the river with her hair stuck to her back and her arm covering her chest. "That was really nice." She said as she looked at Sesshomaru who stood up and walked over to her. "You will catch cold Rin. Wait here a moment." He said and turned into a ball of light. She then saw the ball of light approaching the manor and she realized that he was getting her another kimono. She smiled as she reached up and squeezed the excess water out of her hair. Sesshomaru returned with a large piece of cloth and a fresh kimono. He got a glace at Rin and smirked slightly but quickly covered her up with the cloth. "Thank you. Sesshomaru." She said as she started drying off her body stopping at her stomach, resting there for a moment. "I can't believe I am with child…your child…" She said in awe. She didn't think that her love could grow any more until she realized she was with child. She was going to become a Mother…she barely remembered her own. Would she know what to do when the time came to give birth? Being around Sango when she gave birth to her son, Rin knew how painful it was for her. It scared her, yet when Sango held the little one, Rin could see the love she felt for him. Will she be a good Mother? All these questions flowed through her head and her heart started racing thinking about the unknown.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked sensing her rising distress. When she did not respond he placed his hands on both her shoulders. "Rin." He said again with a little more urgency. Her head snapped up and looked at him. "Sorry! I was lost in thought. What did you say?" He relaxed a bit removing his hands from her shoulders, so she could finish drying herself. "I said, are you alright?" He watched her as she grabbed her fresh kimono from the crook of his arm and put it on. "I am fine, I was just thinking about the baby." She said but it seemed she wasn't telling the whole truth. "Something bothers you Rin. You can tell me." He said gently and caressed her face. She hesitated not wanting to bother him with such matters. She placed her hand on top of his that was on her face and gave it a squeeze. "I lost my parents long ago. I am not sure if I will be a good Mother… or if I will know what to do when it's time for the baby to come. Miss Sango was in a lot of pain when she gave birth to her son and I admit I am a little frightened." She held her breath for a moment waiting for his answer.

Sesshomaru understood why she would be thinking of these things. It was only natural to be fearful, especially when she witnessed a birth herself. He had a lot of experience with many things, but this was not one of them. He wanted to approach this delicately to prevent upsetting her even further. "Rin…during this time, there are a lot of changes that happen. Some of them happen physically, others happen mentally. You will be ready when the time comes and I shall be by your side through this entire process. You have my word." He said and removed his hand from her face to place on her stomach. He wouldn't tell her, but he was frightened as well. If that is what this lump in his throat would be called. She smiled brightly as if she had no worries at all and nodded in agreement. "I would like to go visit Kagome and Sango! Please Sesshomaru, it has been a while." She started fidgeting with excitement. Maybe they could give her some answers that she was looking for! It couldn't hurt. "Jaken. We are going to the village. Find A-Un." Sesshomaru called and Rin hugged him.

Shippo saw Inuyasha sleeping outside the door of the hut with his Tessaiga in his hand. He snickered to himself and tip toed towards him. _Silly Inuyasha! You have to keep your guard up! Especially with kids around… and ME of course!_ Shippo thought to himself. All 3 of Sango and Miroku's children were watching the now 19-year-old fox demon sneaking up on the sleeping Inuyasha. They started giggling and Shippo placed his finger to his lip telling them to be quiet. They instantly quieted down waiting for him to strike. Shippo carefully grabbed Inuyasha's sword from him and placed it beside him to better his chances of not getting hurt. Then he grabbed a bucket that was beside the hut and rushed to get some cold water from the river. The children's eyes widened as they realized what Shippo was going to do. Shippo returned with a full bucket of water and looked at the children. They all put their thumbs up and grinned. Shippo then threw the water at Inuyasha, completely startling him out of his slumber. "Good morning sunshine… did you sleep well?" Shippo asked sweetly and the children fell over dying with laughter. Inuyasha on the other hand was definitely not impressed. "Shippo! You bastard! What the hell did ya do that for?" he yelled, getting up and went to chase him when Shippo disappeared.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, kids, dinner is ready." Kagome called and Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome walking towards them. "Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for that again!" Inuyasha said and ran over to "Kagome" he then picked her up and started walking over to the river. The children gasped and Shippo appeared beside them. "Oh, this is gonna be good!" Shippo said. _Shippo 1 Inuyasha 0 AGAIN!_ He thought to himself _._ "Inuyasha what are you doing? Put me down!" Kagome said pushing on his chest. He ignored her for he knew that this was Shippo. The little brat even at this age loved to play pranks. Every once in a while though, like today, Shippo would get caught. "You can drop the act Shippo, this shit is gettin' old!" He continued walking to the river but went up a slight hill. "Shippo? What are you talking about I am Kagome! Why are you all wet?" She protested and started pounding on his chest with her fists. Then she saw that they were on top of a hill with the river below. "I swear Inuyasha if you- "She screamed as she was thrown into the deepest part of the river. "Serves you right you stupid brat! C'mon now let's go eat." He laughed triumphantly and then saw what still appeared to be Kagome come up from the river drenched from head to toe and very angry. "Oh Inuyasha…." Shippo's sing-songy voice could be heard behind him and he turned around to see Shippo waving then snapped his head back to the river to see Kagome walking to the shore glaring at him. "Oh no…" His eyes widened, and he gulped. "H-hey Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean it…you know that right, right?" He stuttered and started backing away. "Inuyasha…." She paused and inhaled "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screeched as loud as she could and heard her husband fall to the ground many times until there was a very large indentation with him laying in it. He groaned and Shippo laughed along with the children in the distance. "C'mon Shippo, dinner is getting cold." Kagome said as they both walked towards the hut leaving Inuyasha by himself stunned in his Inuyasha shaped groove. He knew he was in the dog house for at least a month if not longer.

"Mmmm… something smells good" Rin commented as they approached the village. It was nightfall by the time they got close enough to see the hut in the distance. Sesshomaru was walking beside A-Un with Rin on it's back and Jaken holding the reins following along side his Master. "We will make sure you eat something when we get there." Sesshomaru replied noting that Inuyasha was near the doorway with a stunned look on his face. "Well, well, after all the crap you pulled over the years about me being a half-demon… you decided to expand your family. You really have changed." He said with a bit of a smile. Sesshomaru snorted. "I can still kill you if I so choose to. Rin came to see the Miko and her friends." "Heh, bring it on! I can just cut your arm off again." Inuyasha said and cracked his knuckles. Suddenly Rin gasped and clutched her stomach and would've fallen to the ground if Sesshomaru did not catch her. "Rin. What is it? Talk to me." He held her in his arms staring at her with a serious face. His eyes however betrayed him and they casted such a worried look on his precious Rin. She looked at Sesshomaru in a panic, her face was dripping with sweat and her body started pulsing. Falling unconscious, she went limp in his arms as her body continued to pulse. What was going on? It was too early for the pup wasn't it? "Rin. Rin!" He called shaking her a bit. _What do I do…?_ Was all he thought as he heard Inuyasha calling for Kagome and Sango.

Annndddd…. CUT! hehe… I had to add one cliff hanger somewhere… wow this chapter was so much fun to write. Shippo is still a kid at heart always trying to get under Inuyasha's skin. When I said he was 19, I mean the way he looks in human years. I haven't thought of names of Sango and Miroku's children. Should Inuyasha and Kagome have children? Mind you this story is mainly on Rin and Sesshomaru. They do have interactions though with others, or the story would be very boring!

Tell me what you think, until next time!

BB


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for your reviews and for waiting for guys! Here we are with Chapter 4! yipppeeeeeee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

side note: Please be kind! Some things I will be making up as I go to fit my story. I have done a little bit of researching (but…. the internet isn't 100% accurate all the time haha.) and I will be using "Kilala" instead of "Kirara". I wish I had my own Kilala! Soooo cute!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Inuyasha rushed inside the hut. "Kagome! Sango! Come out here there is something going on with Rin!" before running back outside towards his brother and sister-in law. Rin seemed fine just a moment ago and then he saw her fall off the two-headed dragon demon that she was sitting on. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and let out a warning growl as he noticed his brother approaching. He tightened his grip on Rin slightly looking back at her noticing no change. "Hey! Will you relax? I'm trying to help you!" Inuyasha said and stopped a few feet away. Rin didn't look good; her skin was pale, and she was…pulsing? That sure was strange.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! What's wrong with Rin?" Kagome was running over to them. Sango was close behind her with a big blanket and Miroku behind Sango with some water and torn cloths. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. She was standing closer than Inuyasha was and they both made eye contact. When Sesshomaru gave a slight nod giving her permission to approach, he loosened his grip on Rin slightly letting Kagome kneel down and touch Rin's forehead. "Oh yeah, you let her close but not your own brother? Not cool." Inuyasha scoffed but shut up once Kagome gave him a hard stare. Kagome noted to herself that Rin's forehead was rather warm which could be a fever. She did not want to worry Sesshomaru any more than he already must be and so she turned to Miroku. "Miroku could you please pass me a piece of damp cloth?" She asked him, and he nodded doing exactly what she requested. She took the cloth and wiped down Rin's face. "Rin? Can you hear me? Can you tell us where it hurts?" Kagome asked gently noting her hand was on her stomach. Her eyes widened realizing Rin's stomach was swollen. She was pregnant? _Aww… that is wonderful! I'm so happy for them! No time to think about that right now Kagome!_ She thought to herself.

"Milord! What is wrong with Lady Rin? She was fine a moment ago! Oh dear, oh dear this is not good!" Jaken said and started running around in a circle. Sesshomaru's jaw clenched with annoyance and Inuyasha went to pick up the imp. "Put me down this instant! Half breed!" Jaken snapped flaying his arms around. "Shut it! Why don't you go play with the fox demon and children like a good little thing you are." Inuyasha replied kicking Jaken into Shippo's awaiting arms by the hut. "How dare you treat me like that you half demon! My Lord won't stand for this!" He complained but Sesshomaru said nothing. "Guys! Look what I found!" Shippo said and walked inside the hut with a protesting Jaken. Sesshomaru was thankful that Jaken was gone, though he would never tell Inuyasha that. "Please awake Rin." Sesshomaru said softly. He heard A-Un make a noise and its ears drooped. Sesshomaru realized how much A-Un loved Rin at that moment and was worried for her as well. "It will be alright A-Un." He said looking at Kagome for conformation. She smiled slightly. "We should try to get her inside, it's cold out here." Kagome said to Sesshomaru as she reached for the blanket from Sango's arm. She was thankful she brought this blanket from back home as it was very warm. Sesshomaru secured his hold on Rin along with the strange looking, big, soft cloth she had as he stood up and started walking towards the hut. Everyone else followed behind him.

"Will she be okay Kagome?" Sango whispered, walking beside her friend towards the hut. "Only time will tell at this point." Kagome responded quietly though she knew that Sesshomaru would be able to hear her. She noted that he stopped and looked down at Rin. "Do you smell that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked him with a raised eyebrow. _Smell that…? Smell what?_ Kagome thought but didn't smell anything out of the ordinary and so curiosity got the better of her. She caught up to Sesshomaru and looked at him. He was expressionless with his nose twitching a little bit.

This wasn't possible. How could it be possible? Sesshomaru could smell Rin and the pup that was for certain. Rin's scent however… it didn't smell human? No. he wasn't mistaken. Her scent changed slightly. The pulsing stopped, and she stirred. "Rin?" He said gently, rubbing his clawed thumb on her cheek affectionately. A-Un backed away from it's Master and Mistress and cocked both it's head in confusion. Rin's eyes opened, and she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Wh-what happened?" She asked slightly disoriented, and his eyes widened for he was sure he saw her eyes flashed gold. The same gold as his own and the rest of his family. "You are alright Rin. You collapsed. We are trying to get you inside as it is cold out." Sesshomaru responded. "How are you feeling?" Kagome asked her, and the young woman's head turned towards Kagome, brown eyes sparking with joy. "Kagome! How good it is to see you! I feel fine, I am hungry though." Rin said and grinned. Kagome sighed in relief. She was okay! "I'm so glad you have recovered, there is still some fish inside if you would like." Kagome smiled. "I am sure that can walk Sesshomaru please put me down." She turned back to Sesshomaru and he hesitated. Her eyes were brown now like before, but her scent…it was the same, off. "Please Sesshomaru?" She begged, and he gently put her down and wrapped the blanket around her so she would be warm. She seemed okay as she walked to Kagome giving her a hug when he heard Inuyasha say "What the hell?" Rin turned around to face Inuyasha noticing his face displayed confusion along with Sango's, Miroku's, as well as Sesshomaru's. "Oh…gomen! gomen! we were going to tell you that we are expecting today!" She smiled sweetly. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru's face displayed confusion though, his face was expressionless, but she could read any subtle twitch of the eyebrow or the look in his eyes that he also was confused like the others. "No Rin…look." Kagome said and picked up Rin's hair and brought it over her shoulder to show to her. Her own eyes widened now as she saw the tips of her hair were silver like Sesshomaru's. She looked at Sesshomaru then at her hair and back at him again. She gasped. "Oh my goodness!" She was shocked. Why had her hair changed colour?

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. Rin's hair was…silver like his. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha said again. "Is it not obvious Inuyasha? Rin seems to be changing. Surely you can see that." Sesshomaru responded though he had no idea how this happened or why. "You don't say…." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "How is this possible? I have never heard of such a thing." Sango said. "Perhaps it's the same thing that happened to Naraku. He was the human Onigumo before becoming Naraku." Miroku said. "It can't be though because Onigumo's body absorbed demons that were called to him. That's how he changed into Naraku." Sango said. Sesshomaru flashed stepped over to monk and grabbed him by the throat. His other hand glowed green with poison. "You dare compare my mate to Naraku?" His voice was venomous, and his eyes once again flashed red. He was ready to kill this monk for saying such a thing. "Sesshomaru you idiot! Miroku didn't say Rin was evil! Put him down!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kilala exited the hut licking her lips. Her belly was stuffed with fish when she saw her Master in trouble. Her small kitten form puffed up and she turned into her full neko-demon form racing to help him. She growled at Sesshomaru making her loud "meow roaring" sound. His eyes snapped towards her. "You dare to challenge me?" He asked. She didn't back down. Rin had seen enough, this was getting out of hand. "That's enough Sesshomaru!" She yelled. He could smell her tears and immediately put the monk down. Miroku gasped and rubbed his throat. Sango hugged him relieved he was okay and Kilala transformed back to her kitten form hopping on Miroku's shoulder mewing in relief that he was okay.

Rin yelled at Sesshomaru… She was so upset with herself. Never had she raised her voice at him before. She was terrified, was she going to be like Naraku? She felt fine… She wouldn't hurt a fly. What about the baby? Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged her stomach. "Now look what you did!" Kagome scolded Sesshomaru but he ignored her. He walked over to Rin again placing one hand on her head to bring her closer to his chest. He placed his other hand on her hand that was on top of her stomach. "I apologize Rin for upsetting you. You will be okay. Our pup will be okay. I shall make sure of it." "Did I hear that correctly? Did you just apologize Sesshomaru? YOU? I must have died or something." Inuyasha said and clenched his chest falling to the ground to show his point. "Shut up Inuyasha! At least he admits when he's wrong!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku chuckled to themselves realizing that Kagome was right. "What did you say?" Inuyasha got up and glared at Kagome. "Oh nothing, just that Sesshomaru is manlier than you and can admit when he is WRONG!" She yelled again. "Why you… I don't have to listen to this crap!" Inuyasha yelled back walking angerly to the hut.

I am so sorry for yelling at you Sesshomaru… I didn't mean to! It just came out!" She saw him shake his head, dismissing her apology as it was not needed. "What is happening to me?" Rin asked him, searching his eyes for an answer. "Perhaps I can help." A tiny voice said. Kagome smacked the side of her neck as she felt a sharp pain. She looked into her hand and saw Myoga the flea flattened before returning to normal again. "Myoga what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I was here the whole time! Ever since Inuyasha was faced down in a very large hole I might add. Don't tell me you haven't noticed me!" Myoga said with watery eyes. "How can you help my mate flea?" Sesshomaru said wanting him to get to the point. "That is no way to speak to me Sesshomaru! I knew you since you were a pup! Have some manners!" Myoga replied crossing his multiple arms. Rin giggled quietly at Sesshomaru getting scolded and he just narrowed his eyes at the flea. "A-as I was saying… maybe I can help. This is just a theory I have…" Myoga said and everyone gathered around to listen to what he had to say.

"As you know, your Father was a very powerful dog demon. He possessed the sword Tenseiga which was made from his very own fang. This sword that now belongs to you Sesshomaru was used to bring your mate back to life." Sesshomaru nodded wanting him to continue. "Your Mother also used her Meido stone necklace, a necklace that was given to her by your Father. It also brought back your mate back to life when placed around her neck by your Mother. What you might not realize is that your Father gave your Mother the Meido stone and only the stone. Your Mother created the necklace as well as the casing that holds the stone with her own fang to further protect it. So, you see, I believe that the sword as well as the stone casing both made from your full-fledged demon parents fangs transferred a tiny bit of their demon power to your mate's soul as they both were used to revive her. Essentially your mate has just enough demon power in her to start transforming herself. Similar to Inuyasha, her power has been dormant because she is not in a life-threatening situation and if she was, you have always provided her protection. I believe because she is with child, her body has begun to prepare itself for delivering the child which could be considered a life-threatening situation that you cannot control. The body will naturally go through the labouring process which many humans do not survive when they carry a demon's child because the pain is unbearable." Rin tensed up after hearing that but kept quiet as the flea continued. "I believe that your mate will transform enough to withstand the birth of your child and future children then when it is completed, her demoness self will go back to being dormant. This is just a theory though." Myoga said and everyone stayed silent for a few moments.

"What about Inuyasha's Mother?" Kagome asked. She knew that Lady Izayoi was a human after all. "I knew you would ask that Kagome." Myoga said looking up at her. "Because Inuyasha's Father used the Tenseiga and only the Tenseiga on her, it is possible that this wasn't enough power to transform Lady Izayoi. Furthermore, Lady Izayoi was not brought back until after Inuyasha was born. Rin, was brought back from the Underworld when she was a child by Sesshomaru in the forest. The Tenseiga can also be only used once as well from what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Father had told me." Myoga said looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod once again confirming what the flea said was true. He pulled Rin closer to him, remember that awful day.

Rin's head was starting to hurt from all the information she just heard. She didn't realize that birthing a demon's child would be that much more painful compared to a human child. She did not care though. This was something that she wanted for Sesshomaru and herself. If she died in the process, she would die happily knowing that they created a beautiful child together and that Sesshomaru would take care of him or her. They spoke about it before she became pregnant, he was clearly against it because he knew that it was risky for her to carry his pup. She loved him for trying to protect her so, but she also wanted a family with him and so that is when she asked him if she were to perish, would he still take care of the child and without hesitation he agreed for she knew that he would love it just as much as her. She always believed in Sesshomaru from the day she met him that he was not a cold-hearted demon, and this clearly proved it.

"It seems your theory is true, flea." Sesshomaru said noting the flea was annoyed that Sesshomaru did not use his name. He didn't care though, all he cared about at this moment was Rin and the safety of his pup. "Your Mother might be able to give you some answers, Lord Sesshomaru on what to do next." Myoga stated and Rin gulped, clearly intimated at the thought of Sesshomaru's Mother. "Perhaps. We shall go another time to see her. It is too late to go there now. Rin needs food and rest." Sesshomaru answered. Rin's stomach growled at the mention of food and she blushed with embarrassment. Kagome and Sango both giggled a little. "Hey Rin! We saved some fish for you!" Sango and Miroku's twin girls called from the hut. She smiled at them and nodded. "Thank you, girls!" She called and saw them smile back.

Once everyone had made it inside the hut, Rin was sitting in between Sesshomaru's legs with her back against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, resting on her stomach while his back was against the hut's wall. He was relieved that she recovered from what happened outside earlier. Rin's mouth watered at the sight of a huge fish in front of her. "Thank you, Kagome" She said before picking it up and taking a huge bite out of it making sounds of appreciation as she chewed. The twins started yawning as it was getting really late. "I think we will leave now Kagome, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he and Sango got up. The children protested as they wanted to stay with Shippo. "Come along girls, it has been a long day. Everyone needs their rest now. You can see him tomorrow. Our hut is right next to this one." Sango said as she picked up the youngest one who had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's leg. "It sure is nice that you guys built another hut beside Inuyasha and Kagome's" Shippo said stretching and made himself even more comfortable to prepare to sleep. Kagome agreed naturally but Inuyasha said "Yeah yeah, they just wanted someone to babysit." Miroku added "Well it seems that you were happy to when we asked Inuyasha." "Asked? When did you ask? I didn't hear that conversation." He said looking at Kagome who smiled innocently. "How can you say no to these guys!" She said, and he sighed annoyingly. He did think they were kind of cute. For brats. "Where is Master Jaken?" Rin asked looking around. Sesshomaru didn't particularly care, but he could hear snoring coming from outside. The little imp had made his way outside when the everyone had settled down inside, clearly exhausted from all the "fun" he had with the humans and fox demon.

Once Rin finished eating she snuggled up to Sesshomaru, putting her head on his mokomoko and pulling the blanket that Kagome gave her up over herself again. "I love you." She said to him as she closed her eyes and felt Sesshomaru kiss the top of her head before she fell asleep.

Phew! Chapter is done! I think I did very well, don't you? Once again, I hope that this particular part of the story makes sense as I made some of it up! I made sure that Sango, Miroku and the children stayed close to their friends, but also had some space too! Also, I do think that Rin has always been an exception to Sesshomaru's rule of disliking humans and half demons. I don't mean to say he as gone "soft" but he truly does care of her and therefore he would care for their children, right? Plus, she could show him that maybe Inuyasha isn't all bad…? He did try to help Rin, right? Sesshomaru is most likely too proud to admit such a feeling to Inuyasha. ;).

Sesshomaru will be saying "pup" to refer to his children (or at least when I remember to write that instead XD) Rin will be saying child a lot and that's because humans call their young "child". Kagome refers to Inuyasha as her "husband" where as Sango/Miroku and Rin/Sesshomaru refer to themselves as "mates". So long story short it depends on when/how/where they were raised. Just wanted to try to clear that up :P

Let me know what you think! Until next time…. :)

BB


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I have been trying to think on what to write for this chapter as one of my readers was curious about a "back story" for Rin and Sesshomaru and how they became a couple. When I started writing this, things just came easily. This chapter I've been struggling with though haha. (Figures…it needs to happen sometime right?) It did not occur to me to explain to readers how it started. It is a good idea though and so I will try my best as the story progresses to include flashbacks. I also haven't read the entire manga (which I should) and so I am just winging it and making things up as I go! Thank you for your advice guys! Much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it's characters or any related material. ;)

Chapter 5

Rin awoke in total darkness. Her stomach was making funny noises and her mouth was very dry. Moving Sesshomaru's arms away from her, she got up and went outside. Sango being a light sleeper heard movement outside and quickly got up to investigate. She noticed Rin walking towards the river and moved quietly to quickly follow her. "Rin, are you okay?" Sango asked placing her hand on Rin's shoulder. She jumped a little then relaxed realizing it was Sango behind her. "My stomach keeps making funny noises and my mouth is dry." She responded adding "I hope that I didn't wake you Sango. "It's okay Rin, let me get you some water." Sango disappeared and quickly returned with a container and filled it with water. "I didn't want to wake anybody up, so I was going to head to the river to get a drink. Thank you." Rin said accepting the container and took a long drink. "You're quite welcome. Still independent as ever I see. You can ask for help sometimes, you know? Don't be afraid to wake me or Kagome for anything that you need. We have always told you that when you were staying with us." Sango said pulling Rin close for a hug. Sango always felt like Rin could have been the sister she never had. They grew close over the years and sometimes Rin confided in her. "I know…" She says returning Sango's hug thinking back to when she came to stay in the village.

Flashback: Age 11, beginning of spring.

Rin had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Why Lord Sesshomaru? Why can't I stay with you?!" She asked clearly heartbroken. He looked at her with no emotion on his face. Did he not want her to follow him anymore? "It is as I told you Rin. You should be with the other humans. There are things that they can teach you that I cannot." He said. There was no need for tears. It was not as if he was deserting her completely. He wanted her to grow up and spend time with other children her age, as well as humans in general. She only saw the Miko, Monk, and demon slayer every so often. There were human things that were considered a waste of time to him but would be beneficial to Rin in order mature and to take care of herself as an adult. Plus, if he was truly honest, it would ease his mind a bit to know that she was safe with other humans that possessed some sort of fighting capability and that half demon brother of his as further protection. Naraku might be gone, but that does not mean there weren't other demons around that would love nothing more than to slaughter a human girl. Jaken was behind A-Un out of Rin's view. He was wiping a tear that had fallen before he stepped out beside his Master saying "Milord has many things to do right now Rin! He does not have to time watch you and do those things!" Jaken crossed his arms but got squashed by Sesshomaru's foot. "M-milord… your s-stepping on me." Jaken squeaked but was ignored. Rin sniffled as she looked at her Lord. "You will forget about me." He shook his head slightly. "I shall return once a year when the weather starts to get colder to see how you are doing. When you are old enough to make your own choices, you may do as you like but until then you must stay here. This is not forever Rin." He said reassuring her. She smiled slightly. He wasn't abandoning her! She was sad to see him go but made the decision to try her best to learn everything she could while she was here. He walked over to A-Un grabbing something that was wrapped in cloth and presented it to Rin. Jaken gasped in relief taking the opportunity to hop on A-Un's back. "Perhaps the older Miko and the younger one can help you make a new kimono with this fabric." He said. He watched Rin unwrap the cloth and she had a huge grin on her face. It was a purple fabric with butterflies on it. He remembered that she once said how pretty some of the women in the village looked and that she would like to learn how to make one and not just buy one. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She says with excitement and hugs him. He stood there frozen. _She's hugging me…she has never done that._ Unsure what to do he continues to stand there until he sees the older Miko, Kaede as she was called, approaching. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru ye have arrived." She says and Rin parts from her Lord. He looks Kaede nodding slightly but says nothing. "The child will be safe here." Kaede said with a bit of a smile though it was not returned. "Take care Rin." He looks at her before flying away and that is when he hears her say "I will miss you Lord Sesshomaru… see you soon."

End of Flashback

Rin snaps out of her memory as a wave of nausea overwhelms her. "I feel ill Sango…" She says placing her hand over her mouth. Sango having felt this way herself while carrying her children knew that this happened every so often. She helps Rin quickly move over behind a tree out of sight before Rin's stomach decided to empty itself. "Don't worry Rin, this is normal, and it will pass." Sango says as Rin rinses her mouth out with water. "It is unpleasant that's for sure." Rin laughs a bit and Sango joins in.

Sesshomaru was standing outside the hut when he saw Rin and the Sango walking towards him. She flushed red clearly worried that he might have heard or seen what just happened. Sango patted Rin's back whispering "No need to be embarrassed." Rin sighed smiling at him. "You're awake." She says embracing him which he returns instantly. "I was not asleep. Are you alright?" He asks and feels her nod against his chest. The sun was starting to rise for a new day was beginning. "Thank you again Sango." Rin says going to give her one more hug. "You're welcome. Try to sleep a little more. I will do the same before the children and Miroku wake up." She smiles and heads back inside. Rin yawns and follows Sango's advice. She felt much better after her stomach relaxed and drifts off again.

It was well in the afternoon when Rin woke once again to hear "Fox fire!" being yelled outside. Sesshomaru wasn't with her and so she made it outside to see him with Jaken. Shippo was attacking Inuyasha in the distance for practice on his defensive skills and Kagome was with Sango laying on the grass while the children were playing tag around them. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and Jaken. "When do you want to leave Milord?" Jaken asked. "The sooner the better." Sesshomaru replied. "Are we going to visit your Mother?" She asks standing beside A-Un petting him. It would ease her mind a little bit to know what to expect. Sesshomaru nodded and noticed Rin's eyes widened. "What is it?" He asked her suddenly concerned. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. "I think the baby moved!" She says looking at him with wonderment. He shared the same look as he stepped closer to her. "Really?" He says as she takes his hand placing it on the spot she felt movement. They waited a few moments when he felt a twitch under his hand. They both smiled at each other as it sunk in that they really were going to be parents.

Awww… how sweet! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Please let me know what you think! Gotta start thinking of names….in due time though :P Until next time….

BB


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I thought that Sesshomaru's Mother needed a name and so I was researching to see if she was actually given one and was given the nickname "Inukimi" PERFECT! Thanks to whoever came up with that :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I do own any original characters that come up within the story. :)

Mature content ahead…you've been warned! :P

Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru left the village and made their way to his Mother's palace. The journey seemed long as Rin snuggled up against Sesshomaru but finally she could see the grand staircase getting closer and closer. "Do you think your Mother will be…happy?" Rin asked placing her hand on her stomach. _Even if she isn't happy little one, you are loved very much_. Rin thought to herself. Sesshomaru rubbed his hand against her leg. "It could take time Rin. She…can be understanding sometimes." He said but wasn't completely convinced. When Lady Inukimi brought back Rin with her Meido stone she had asked if he was happy. He didn't give her an answer but indeed he was very happy. "I hope she will be." Rin said as they reached the front gate.

Lady Inukimi noticed her son carrying the human woman with her. She was pleased that he decided to visit her for he rarely did these days. How she missed when he was younger and always wanted to be by her side. Her son had grown too fast for her liking, but it was unavoidable. She saw them approaching the top of the grand stairs and he was still carrying the human. Lady Inukimi said nothing when the human girl was placed on her feet by Sesshomaru. Her stomach was swollen much like hers was when she carried Sesshomaru. Her eyes narrowed slightly with clear disapproval. _He has followed in his father's footsteps._ She thought to herself and let out a small sigh. "How nice it is to see you, my son." She said looking at him. She completely ignored the human woman and Jaken. "Mother. We have matters to discuss." Sesshomaru said coldly, annoyed that he would not even look over at his mate. Lady Inukimi got up walked over to them. She looked down at Rin then grabbed a lock of her hair noting that it was silver tipped. "Indeed, we do…what has she done to her hair? It is silver, surely it was not like that before." She said with slight curiosity and Rin gulped. "She is with child. A half breed. I can assume that it is yours Sesshomaru? You are your Father's son." Her eyes snapped over to him giving a scolding look. He growled slightly pulling Rin closer to him. "Of course, Mother. Being like Father is not a bad thing. He was a great ruler." "Until he met that human of his. That was his downfall. Will you join him as well? Deserting your poor Mother?" She says walking back to her throne. She sits down looking at Rin with no expression. Rin grabs Sesshomaru's sleeve holding it tightly. Clearly Lady Inukimi wasn't happy at all. They shouldn't have come here… "I have started changing Milady. I do hope that you do as well for you will never see your grand child if you don't." Rin said confidently and Sesshomaru looked down at her slightly proud she spoke up. Inukimi's eyes flashed red and she glared at Rin. "Threatening me will cost you your life human." She transformed into her dog demon form and snarled loudly. Rin gasped as Sesshomaru stepped in front of her. "Get to safety Rin. Now!" He said changing into his dog demon form as well. Jaken grabbed Rin's hand and helped her down the stairs to a small hallway. Lady Inukimi charged forward trying to catch up to Rin but was knocked back by Sesshomaru. They both started growling at each other circling around and around. He snapped his teeth in warning and she grabbed the top of his neck like she did as a pup making him wince. She held tightly until he submitted laying down. Then she let go of him growling once more. He was still a pup in her eyes and challenging her was not acceptable. Once he felt her relax a bit he moved quickly and pinned her to the ground with his giant paws. She snarled at the unexpected attack and looked up at him. He snapped close to her jugular vein showing that his family would not be threatened. She huffed and stopped moving giving in to her son.

Rin was watching the whole thing fearing for Sesshomaru's life. "Good job Milord! Defend what's yours!" Jaken cheered. Rin was horrified…she could tell Sesshomaru was defending her. Everything in her body told her that she shouldn't just stand there and listen to Lady Inukimi's disapproval as well as be disrespectful to Sesshomaru and their baby. Inukimi and Sesshomaru changed back into their human forms once the stressful situation had ended. "Do remember who I am, my son. You should not harm your own Mother. I can clearly tell that you care for this woman. Did you really think I would hurt your mate?" Inukimi said fixing him up to look presentable once again. "Enough Mother. I know how you feel about humans and half demons. I felt that way once. Rin is my mate and she is with child. My child. I would sacrifice my life for them." Her eyes widened a bit. When Sesshomaru wanted to make his Tenseiga more powerful but not at the cost of losing this human she knew he changed a bit, but to die for a human. That was something remarkable for him. "Do as you please Sesshomaru. That still does not explain why her hair has changed colour." Inukimi replies noting that the human's scent was slightly off.

Sesshomaru explained everything that Myoga had said to his Mother and Rin was by his side at this point. She listened to every word with a slightly furrowed brow as she sat on her throne once again thinking about the possibility. "I have not heard of such thing. Your Father's swords the Tensaiga and the Tenseiga are very powerful indeed because of his fang as well as my own fang around the meido stone. I have encountered this flea Myoga on occasion and usually his "theories" prove to be true. This is why your Father kept him around as his advisor. When the time comes, you will have to come here for the birthing process. It takes a very long time and if your mate is turning into a demon as you say, it is unwise to be close to humans. My cousin Lady Akaiashi from the Northern Lands can help with the labour and delivery of the child as she helped me with my own. She will be here tomorrow." Lady Inukimi looked over at a servant who disappeared to send word to the Northern Lands. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin smiled a bit at Lady Inukimi. "Thank you, Milady." She bows politely. "Be sure to take care of yourself human. Sesshomaru does not need to deal with any accidents due to carelessness." Sesshomaru glared at his Mother but she just had amusement in her eyes as if she was saying "What? It's true." "I shall." Rin's smile widens. The powerful Lady Inukimi was showing her soft side wanting to make sure that Rin was taken care of as well as the child. "Your room is prepared Sesshomaru if you would like to retire to bed." "Thank you, Mother." He bows slightly and takes Rin by the hand down to his sleeping chambers.

"How did she know to have a room ready for you?" Rin asks as she follows Sesshomaru. "Once we are at a certain distance, she could smell us. She will make sure everything is ready before we arrive." Sesshomaru responds reaching the room. He opens the door to a very large room and Rin follows behind him closing the door. Jaken sits outside the door. _Rin can be a big mouth like me sometimes! She was lucky that Lord Sesshomaru was around._ He thought to himself as he drifted to sleep. Rin couldn't believe how big the room was. It even had its own bathing area that had steaming coming from it signalling it was prepared. "I am glad you are okay." She murmurs to Sesshomaru touching the side of his face. "Challenging my Mother is a death sentence in her eyes. You need to be more careful." He responds pulling her closer to him. "She wasn't being very nice…" Rin said while reaching to curl his hair behind his pointed ear. "I know." He says as he leans in to kiss her. Her body melts as she kisses him back. He wraps his arms around her placing them on her hips and she bites his bottom lip playfully. He pulls away from her face to look at her with a raised eyebrow and she giggles a bit showing him an innocent look. He smiles ever so slightly and kisses her again which she reciprocates. "Did you want to bathe before sleeping?" He asks her nibbling at her ear. "Maybe if you joined me…" She squirms a bit as his hot breath tickles her ear. She heard him growl slightly and kisses her down her neck. She pulls his face up to hers kissing him again and he sneaks his tongue in her mouth as he starts pulling on her kimono exposing her body. Their tongues tangle until he skillfully pulls her kimono off her without separating. She pulls away from him. "No fair…you have more layers on than me." She sticks out her tongue at him. He smirks and removes his armour and swords making it easier for her to remove his clothes. They both stood in front of each other bare and she blushed a bit clearly self conscious. "Rin you are beautiful." He took her hand and went to the bathing area. Sesshomaru stepped into the bath first and then helped Rin in after him so that she wouldn't fall. She relaxed completely as the warm water came up to her chest. (A/N: Yay for deep tubs! I'm going to say this is like realllly huge! Pool like? Yes, this might not be accurate but, that's okay! Rin loves baths or at least this one does!) "This is a nice tub" She commented looking at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was staring at her. "W-what? Is there something on my face?" She asks, and he shakes his head. "I am admiring your beauty." He says and kisses her forehead. "W-well…you're not that bad looking yourself" She stammers avoiding eye contact. Saying these type things was unlike her but that didn't mean it wasn't true. She felt herself get pulled towards his chest. "I was really worried about you, you know." Rin said quietly thinking that fight he had with his Mother could have been a lot worse. "I know how to handle my Mother. I was more concerned for your safety and the pups as well." Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Rin. "Do you think this Lady Akaiashi really knows what to do?" Rin asks unsure what to expect from this mysterious Northern woman. " I do not remember very much about Akaiashi but if my Mother trusts her then everything will be fine. She is family after all."

After finishing with their bath, they both laid down. Rin felt more movement from inside her stomach and smiled. _I can't wait to meet you little one._ She thinks to herself and rubs her stomach affectionately. "Sesshomaru…it's happening again…" She says feeling very warm. He looks over at her noticing that she once again started to pulse and had closed her eyes. "It's alright Rin." He says comforting her. He now knew what was happening and wasn't as nervous like before. He noticed the demon scent became a little bit stronger and she had stopped pulsing. She opened her eyes again which flashed gold once again before returning brown and was relieved that she wasn't as warm anymore. The silver colour had now traveled up a bit more making a quarter of her hair silver and the rest black. Clearly things were progressing. Which was a good thing. "Seems someone wants to meet us." She said and Sesshomaru places his hand on Rin's stomach. "Seems so." He agreed, and they shared a kiss once more.

Well this chapter was action packed, sweet, and mushy! Haha. Valentine's Day spirit must have taken over or something…. I haven't really written "high romantic love scenes" before and so I hope it turned out okay. Nothing too too steamy. :P I hope you enjoyed! Until next time…. Goodnight!

BB


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey everyone it's me again! :) Thanks for waiting! I got into the mood for writing again and fired up my thinking cap! Yahooooooo! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I make up though!

Dream/Flashback:

Rin, Aged 17, Winter

Rin was sitting outside the hut in a daze. She was excited that Sesshomaru would be here any day! She longed to see him like he promised her so long ago every year. He did not break that promise either and she knew that he wouldn't. They didn't have lengthy conversations really, but she knew that once he gave his word, it was always true. She enjoyed her time in the village with Lady Kaede and Kagome as well as the others. She became a very good basket weaver as well as a seamstress. Everyone in the village knew that if their clothing was in need of repair that they would go to Rin for her to mend them. She also made new outfits for herself which she was very proud of. She seemed to be thinking about Sesshomaru more and more, wishing to be by his side all the time. She sighed doubting that would happen. She was still a kid in his eyes and in need of protection. Just then a flower appeared in front of her.

"Why so gloomy Rin?" Shippo asked with a warm smile leaning over her. "Aw Shippo, thank you this is pretty." She picked it up smelling the sweet scent of it. "I'm not gloomy, just thinking." She added smiling back at him. "Mhm…about Lord Sesshomaru right?" smirked making her blush. "N-no!" She said stammering avoiding eye contact and Shippo laughed. "You can't fool me!" Shippo said stepping in front of Rin then transforming into Sesshomaru. "Rin. Were you thinking about me?" Shippo tried impersonating him but couldn't keep a straight face. Rin's eyes widened and then she giggled. "Well what about you Shippo? Isn't there SOMEONE that you think about?" Shippo transformed back to himself and rolled his eyes. "With all the training I am mastering and teaching I don't think about anything BUT that!" He said, and Rin smirked knowing from what Kagome and Inuyasha mentioned that there was a particular Thunder youkai that he became close with. "What about Soten?" Rin said and Shippo turned slightly red. "Wh-what about her? She's just a friend!" He said clearly flustered and started walking away. Rin got up quickly to follow him. "Of course, she is!" Rin laughed and bumped his shoulder.

Sesshomaru could feel the weather changing drastically becoming cooler. He had spent some time in the manor that he had inherited from his Father, the former Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru came across plans and defense tatics that were indeed impressive if some foolish demon clan were to try to claim the land for their own. He remembered a few years ago that a rouge wolf tribe had tried to attack his Mother's palace but failed miserably. They were no match for Sesshomaru's strength or his Mother's. The only thing that she had complained about was that she had broken her nail that she just had done. A catastrophe in her eyes. As he left room he was in, Sesshomaru thought that it was about time to go see Rin. He didn't seem to mind her company since it was really the only interaction he had other than Jaken. "Jaken. We are leaving." Was all Sesshomaru said as he walked down the hallway. "Yes Milord!" Jaken hurried behind him and they headed to the village, as he promised Rin.

"Will you keep your hands to yourself Monk!" Sango smacked Miroku who decided to touch her butt as usual. He rubbed his face with a bit of a smile. "My dear Sango, I only was making sure your skirt wasn't riding up while you were walking." He replied feeling the familiar sting on his cheek. "She isn't wearing a skirt, idiot." Inuyasha retorted as Sango was in her Demon Slayer attire. She had just come back with the kids and Kilala teaching them some basic Demon Slayer skills. "So it seems! Of course, I knew that!" Miroku laughed stroking the back of his head as if nothing happened. "Your lucky the children didn't see that!" Kagome whispered to Miroku with disapproval noting that the kids were walking ahead of them. Sango sighed too exhausted to argue.

Rin was getting fish from the river. She stood very still, watching for the largest one to swim by. Just as it got to her foot, SNAP! She grabbed it watching it wiggle in her hands. She grinned at her prize. "You will be just fine!" She says to the fish and tossing it to the grass. She continued fishing for a while until she had a huge pile in a basket that she had woven. The basket was pretty heavy, but she managed to pick it up and walk towards the village. Rin couldn't quite see in front of her and so she didn't notice the woman walking towards her until she had collided with her falling flat on her butt with fish flying everywhere. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The woman looked at Rin. Rin stared at this beautiful woman. She had long dark purple hair and bright purple eyes that nearly glowed. Her kimono was also purple…. _This woman really likes purple_ Rin thought to herself as she smiled "Yes! I'm okay, I'm so sorry I bumped into you! I should have watched where I was going!" Rin got up and bowed. "That is quite alright…miss…" She trailed off and Rin said "My name is Rin, nice to meet you" " Murasakino. But you can call me Sakino" Sakino smiled and bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you as well. Let me help you." Sakino grabbed the basket handing it to Rin when Rin sliced her palm on an exposed end. "Ouch!" Rin gasped looking at her hand that was now bleeding. Sakino immediately ripped a piece of her kimono tying it around Rin's hand to stop the bleeding. "We need to be careful with that end I guess." "Your kimono! You didn't have to do that!" Rin frowned a bit. "Don't worry! This kimono is old, it's alright!". Sakino said grabbed all the fish and put it in the basket carefully then tried to weave the broken end back into a temporary spot. "I can help you home with these." Sakino offered making Rin shake her head quickly. _Sakino was walking the opposite way when it happened, why would she double back just to help me?_ "It's really okay but thank you" Rin went to reach for the basket when Sakino pulled in away grinning a bit. "I don't mind, you injured your hand as well, maybe we can clean it up and I can help you eat some of this?" "Sure! Sounds like a plan." Rin said happily taking her up on her offer. _Sakino must be passing through because I've never seen her before. I wonder where she is going._ Rin thought to herself as they walked towards Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others to prepare dinner.

Just then Rin saw Sesshomaru overhead and she grinned from ear to ear. "Rin…. Rin…" She heard him calling her…?

End of Dream/Flashback

"Rin." Sesshomaru was slightly nudging her from her slumber. She moved a bit feeling a twinge of pain and opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru…? I thought that we were in the village." She said looking at him. "You're bleeding." He picked up her hand showing her the large cut that was on her palm. She blinked a few times. "Where's the piece of kimono?" She said to him clearly confused. "I do not understand what you mean Rin." He started examining her hand to see how deep the wound was. Rin looked down at her hand thought for sure that her hand got cut on the basket that was carrying fish. If that was a dream though then how did she get this cut? An identical cut? "I think my claws might have injured you. Sesshomaru said as he got up to get a piece of cloth to wipe her hand. "I had a dream I cut it on a basket." She said to him and he cleaned her wound then tied the cloth on her hand. He said nothing as she explained the whole story to him. _Stranger things have happened…_ She said to herself as she heard a knock on their door.

So….as you can tell I like purple :). Let me know what you think!

Thank you for all your reviews and feedback. I know that my Sesshomaru might be "Completely out of character" but, it is still fun to write. Showing a softer side isn't a horrible thing. How would you react with your mate? I would hope that my mate wouldn't be a bump on a log (No offense to Sesshomaru :P) and would want to talk to me, tell me how they are feeling. Mind you this isn't based on me, I just like writing this way as well as Rin and Sesshomaru! Until next time…!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone,

Sorry this chapter hasn't come out sooner, I wasn't sure where to take this chapter and had some writers block with it. I'm still a new writer so I have to really think of what to do next. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Original characters do belong to me though :)

Chapter 8

Since all the curtains were drawn, Rin didn't realize it was morning until she heard a servant say "Good Morning, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, Lady Inukimi expects to see you shortly. The Lady of the Northern Lands will be arriving any time now." "Thank you, we will be there." Rin called. Rin reached over giving Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to get ready now." She says before getting up and going into the bathing area. Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked away from him. He looked at her two-toned hair swaying back and forth wondering how she was as calm as she was. Was she secretly panicking inside and just kept her usual smile?

Rin and Sesshomaru went to the grand hall where Lady Inukimi would be. They had just walked through the threshold when suddenly something went towards Sesshomaru and Rin heard a squeal. "It is SO good to see you Sesshomaru! It has been way too long!" A blonde woman with red tipped hair was hugging Sesshomaru tightly with her cheek up against his. He was silent for a few moments and heard Rin laugh slightly. She had never seen someone hold Sesshomaru like that. It seemed that he did not know what to do except stand there. "Remove yourself from me Akaiashi." Sesshomaru said clearly uncomfortable. She moved back a bit and pouted. "Lighten up Sesshomaru! You can let your guard down once in a while!" She looked over at Rin and gave her a warm smile. "Hello dear, you must be Sesshomaru's mate. You are so cute for a human." She went over and hugged Rin surprising her. "Don't crush the girl Akaiashi." Lady Inukimi said and Akaiashi moved away instantly. "I'm sorry, I get carried away sometimes." Despite the icy blue eyes staring at her, Rin knew this woman was anything but cold. Her personality was very different compared to Lady Inukimi and Sesshomaru. She actually displayed her emotions and seemed like a person that you could talk to without feeling intimated. Rin also loved the kimono that she was wearing. It was a dark red at the top that faded into an orange half way down and then into yellow towards the bottom as if she was on fire. "It is alright, Yes I am Sesshomaru's mate, my name is Rin. It is nice to meet you Lady Akaiashi." "Oh Rin, drop this "Lady" stuff! We are family!" Akaiashi said. She looked over at Lady Inukimi who rolled her eyes. "How we are related is astonishing Akaiashi…" She murmurs. Sesshomaru nods slightly in agreement.

Akaiashi got right down to business. "Well, congratulations to the both of you! A new pup is exciting. You do need to know a few things though." She said with a serious tone. They all gathered around a small table. Rin and Sesshomaru sat on one side with Inukimi and Akaiashi on the other side. Sesshomaru's hand was resting on his leg when he felt Rin slide her hand into his. He gave it a slight squeeze but continued looking at Akaiashi. "I do not sugar coat things. You need to know that this could potentially kill your mate Sesshomaru. Pup births are very long and painful as I'm sure you know. Humans usually die from exhaustion and dehydration. Their bodies also go through a lot of trauma including bones snapping and blood loss." Rin paled slightly not expecting such a colourful description but kept quiet. "You were a cute pup though Sesshomaru!" Akaiashi smirked. "You wailed so loudly, it was the sweetest thing I ever heard but your Father on the other hand did not agree as his ears rang for days." Lady Inukimi had a slight smile on her face clearly remembering that day and Rin looked at Sesshomaru. _A noisy child? Him… that's hard to imagine._ Rin thought to herself. "Rin is transforming into a demon it seems. Trying to scare her is not acceptable. She will be able to handle our pup's birth." Sesshomaru said. "It's okay she is just explaining." Rin said and Akaiashi continued. "Thank you, Rin, he can be so rude…I was going to say that your case will be slightly different as we shall treat this as a demoness' birth and not a human's. We will not have to worry as much on the dehydration, but blood loss is still a possibility. I will be there every step of the way to guide you through this Rin. I have done this many times and you have nothing to worry about as long as you do what I tell you." Rin nodded immediately. "I will do my best." "Smart human." Inukimi commented. "YOU will not interfere Sesshomaru. You will remain outside the door as most Fathers do and will only be called in after the pup is born." Akaiashi pointed her finger at him nearly touching his nose. The look of disapproval was in his eyes as his instincts disagreed with her naturally but arguing with her was clearly not an option. He knew that she knew what she was doing and had to trust her to take care of Rin. "Now that we got that out of the way!" Akaiashi came up beside Rin and touched her stomach making her jump. She stayed quiet keeping her hand on Rin and felt movement. "Oh, hello little one! My, you're strong and are doing just fine in there. Stay put okay?" She looked up at Rin. "Right on track, I'd say this one will arrive by first snow fall." It truly sunk in Rin's mind that it wasn't that far away and started fidgeting with nerves. (5 months, so Rin is 4 months right now :) Following a 9M pregnancy.) "It will be fine Rin." Sesshomaru murmured quietly looking at Akaiashi to see her nod. "You may leave if you wish, but you must return here when Rin has taken her full demon form." Akaishi instructed. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Akaiashi groans making Inukimi sigh with annoyance. "You do not act your age at all do you?" Inukimi says. "That's not any fun. Why be old if you don't have to be? Besides, I'm not THAT much older than you. You make me sound ancient and will keel over any moment!" Akaiashi crossed her arms over her chest and gave a childish glare at Inukimi as food was placed in front of them.

One of the servants spilt warm water all over Akaiashi and Rin making them stand up. "Clumsy fool. This is how you treat guests?" Inukimi snapped and Sesshomaru glared at the servant girl. She bowed a few times. "My sincerest apologies Milady, Lady Rin, and Lady Akaiashi." "It was an accident, no harm done." Rin says truthfully not caring about a bit of spilt water. She had done that many times herself. Rin looked at the girl, she gulped a bit. "I will clean this up right away." She says as she scurries off. "I will go dry myself off a bit." Rin adds going to excuse herself. She remembered the way back to Sesshomaru's room so when she saw him starting to get up himself she shakes her head. "I remember which way the room is, you should catch up with your family." She smiles at him and walks away. "Your mate is intimidating, isn't she?" Akaiashi says pointing to the servant who practically ran out of the room. "She can be." Sesshomaru replies watching Rin disappear down the hallway.

Back in the village Inuyasha was playing hide and seek with Sango and Miroku's children. He was hidden well within a tree and they had spent a few minutes searching everywhere for him. "He's not here!" Mimi said to her twin sister Kimi with a pout. (I had to give them names! :P) "Where's Kaito?" Kimi said looking around for their younger brother. "FOUND YOU!" Kaito said proudly holding onto Kilala pointing at Inuyasha. "No fair Kaito! No one said you could use Kilala!" Inuyasha said pretending to be unhappy. Kaito smirked "No one said I couldn't." _Smart kid. Takes after his Father._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He jumped down from the tree he was in after he noticed Kagome approaching. "What's up Kagome?" He asked her as he embraced her, she smiled as she looked up at him. "That's nice you're playing with the kids. I had a chance to sleep but awoke from a strange dream." She wraps her arms around him. "You think too much. I'm sure it was nothing." Inuyasha murmurs and she pulls away looking at him. "Guess you don't want to hear it. Besides you were a jerk in it anyways." She starts to walk away when he grabs her wrist. "So, you were dreaming of me hm…?" She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Let go of me Inuyasha." But she didn't feel him loosen his grip. "Inu-"she was cut off by him pulling her closer and giving her a kiss. " I know I can be a jerk. But you still married me." He smiled a bit and she returned it. "Tell me about your dream."

Miroku, Sango walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome after watching Kaito's hide and seek performance they were proud that their son had figured out a way to find Inuyasha all on his own. They listened in as Kagome explained how she was out searching for more herbs to use for healing purposes and learning to identify each one with Jinenji's lessons in mind. She was approached by a woman who she had never seen in the village. The woman introduced herself saying her name Murasakino. She was very knowledgeable with all the herbs, even more so than Jinenji. She also had a little kitten demon accompany her who looked like Kilala but was black with a white lightening bolt shaped patch on it's forehead and piercing blue eyes. "I didn't think there was more of Kilala's kind around." Sango said looking up at Kilala who looked down at them after hearing her name. "There probably isn't Sango it was just a dream." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "So, you've never seen the woman before, big deal and she had a demon with her." He added clearly bored of her story. "Well YOU seemed to have known her as you were gawking at her the moment you saw her." Kagome spat with jealousy. She realized it was just a dream, but it was like Kikyo all over again. It was like she was invisible to him and she did not like the feeling which is when she had awoken. "It. Was. A. DREAM WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled. He was getting in shit for no reason. Nada. Zip. He did NOTHING wrong, yet he found himself laying face down with a face full of dirt. "Why me…" He groans as Mimi, Kimi and Kaito decided to dog pile on him at the moment.

Rin heard a mew sound as she entered the room that she was staying in. She looked down by her feet to see a small kitten like demon looking up at her mewing again. It was black and had blue eyes with a lightening bolt on it's forehead. She gasped "You look just like Kilala.. aw you're so cute!" She picked it up and it mewed once more before licking her nose. "Where did you come from? Are you lost?" It made a purring sound snuggling up to her slightly. "Lady Rin? Is everything okay?" The servant woman called in and was slightly knocking. "Yes, come in." The servant came into the room and noticed the little kitten demon. "There you are Taiki, I wondered where you got to." She said, and the kitten demon jumped over to the servant woman. "My apologies Lady Rin, Taiki likes to wander off sometimes. That's how I found him actually, he was wandering around outside and looked exhausted. Poor thing must have been hungry and so I took him in. He must like you though because he usually isn't that friendly. He now belongs to my daughter, the girl who spilled water on you? I'm terribly sorry about that. She gets nervous around Lady Inukimi." "He is very cute, don't worry I am okay. I was just going to dry off." Rin smiles. "Lord Sesshomaru asked me to check on you. I will inform him that you have everything that you need." She returns the smile and leaves the room. Rin sighs knowing that Sesshomaru means well but she doesn't need supervision all the time. She is a grown up now. She quickly dries herself and makes herself look presentable once more before hurrying to the door. She turns the knob and notices it's locked. _That's weird, the servant woman knew that I was in here._ She thought to herself pulling on the door once more then started knocking. She could see the shadow of feet passing her door then smaller ones following behind them.

"Rin! You finally returned what took you so long!" Akaiashi said looking over at her approaching the table. Sesshomaru waited till she sat down before he decided to eat something himself. "Finally, you eat something Sesshomaru." Inukimi commented with approval. "I decided to change my outfit instead." Rin replies also starting to eat. Sesshomaru's eyebrow raises slightly in disbelief as he sees Rin put things on her plate she would not normally eat. "Rin, you sure you want that?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "I wouldn't have taken it if I didn't want it Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replies as she eats. _Back to Lord Sesshomaru again…?_ He thinks to himself but then realized he is in front of his Mother, Rin is sometimes too polite. "Have you picked out any names yet?" Akaiashi asked. The room stayed silent as if she didn't speak. Rin smiled brightly "Nothing yet! We haven't discussed that yet." She responded rubbing her stomach. Inukimi was looking over at Rin. "Little human, can I see your hand for a moment?" Rin looked over at Inukimi her eyes narrowed slightly but complied and showed her hand to her. It was still covered in the cloth that Sesshomaru had given her. Lady Inukimi's hand glowed slightly as she sunk her poisonous nails into Rin's wrist. She yelped a bit pulling away from Inukimi who gave her a slight smirk. "What the hell are you doing Inukimi you could harm the pup!" Akaiashi screeched angrily. Sesshomaru realized that this wouldn't have happened to Rin, if it was truly her, she wouldn't have been affected by a dog demon's poison. "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and had a tight grip on the "Rin" in front of him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you are hurting me." Her eyes watered a bit and he clenched his jaw slightly, angered that whoever was in front of him looked and sounded like Rin, even smelled like her as well. He had his claws at her throat when an angry black Neko-Demon came charging distracting him and he let go. It growled defensively and stepped in front of "Rin." She stepped beside the Neko-Demon petting his side. "Don't worry Taiki, it's okay." She said to him. One of Rin's brown eyes turned a bright purple as she looked at Lady Inukimi. "Trying to fool someone such as me will not work. You may look and smell like her, but the human girl had the smell of blood on her hand from the cut she had where you do not. Even a clean cut will still have the smell of blood as it was still fresh." Lady Inukimi said. "Clever, clever Milady. I knew about this cut, but I wanted to see how long it would take for you dumb dogs to notice me. It was fun while it lasted." Rin responded with a sigh.

Akaiashi was confused as ever. "Is that not Rin, what the hell is going on? I am very confused right now." She muttered clearly missing something. Sesshomaru was no longer interested in this situation and decided to leave to find is real mate. He knew that his Mother would take care of this "Rin." As he walked down the hallway, one of the older servants bowed when she saw him coming towards her. "Lady Rin is in her room Milord, she is just drying off and says she has everything she needs." How could this have happened; his nose was very strong at detecting intruders. Plus, there was the fact that his Mother's home was no longer safe, and he had to leave immediately to ensure Rin's safety. For someone to be walking around undetected as an intruder to his Mother was unheard of as she kept tabs on all who was within her palace. Noticing that there was a lock on his bedroom door, he broke it off easily with a loud snap. A startled Rin, the real Rin, was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed looking at Sesshomaru. "I thought I would be in here forever. I'm glad you opened the door because I couldn't for some reason it was locked." She said with a relieved smile. He went over to her and touched the side of her face. "I will always find you. We should leave now, it is no longer safe here." He said, and she frowned slightly. "Will your Mother and Lady Akaiashi be alright Sesshomaru?" He nodded and helped her up. He smelled that black Neko-demon on her. "You had company with you? Are you alright?" He glanced over her quickly looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Oh, I had this little black kitten demon visit me, it was so cute." She smiles clearly fine with that. "Be more careful Rin. Looks of innocents can be deadly. He picks her up and leaves heading home.

"Come along Taiki, we've had our fun for now." Murasakino said telepathically to Taiki. She sighed as her vision went dark before quickly returning to her true form. She was in the comfort of her room awaiting her little pet with a smile on her face. She managed to slip into that servant girl's body with ease controlling her as if it were her own. Wandering around the palace and learning more about Sesshomaru and his family as well as his mate. "In due time your nightmare will become my dream." She laughs to herself. "I should write that down."

Okay this is a very long chapter, and truthfully, I don't think it's the best… I think it's trying to find ideas that go in between major ones that makes sense as well as keeping the readers hooked is challenging. Please let me know what you think!

Until next time….

BB


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I am going to attempt to do a flashback with Sesshomaru… yippe! Wish me luck. I also realize that Inu No Taisho is super distant with Sesshomaru according to my research but I am going to change that slightly… :P please be kind!

Chapter 9

Flashback, Sesshomaru Age: approx: 19 (Or whatever teenage equivalent is.)

Sesshomaru stood still facing his Father. Inu No Taisho had a stern look of concentration on his face. The wind blew slightly making their silvery hair fly in the wind. "Let me see what you have learned, my son." Inu No Taisho said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he charged forward towards his father quickly drawing his sword. Inu No Taisho smirked slightly and disappeared from the spot he was standing. Sesshomaru skid to a stop and whipped around to defend the sword that would have made contact. "Hmm…" Inu No Taisho raised his eyebrow slightly jumping back. "You are predictable Sesshomaru. Catch your enemies by surprise and do something-"He's words were cut off as he lifted his sword catching the glowing whip that Sesshomaru produced. It wrapped around the sword and Inu No Taisho pulled hard making Sesshomaru jerk forward. Inu No Taisho flicked Sesshomaru's forehead right on his crescent moon mark. "Don't rely on your light whip. It can slow you down. You need to be much faster than that Sesshomaru. You leave yourself wide open for attack. Observing your enemies' movements, even slight ones, can be beneficial. Sesshomaru glared at his Father. "I am not a pup. You treat me like this is my first time using a sword and my whip." "Seems as such. Your Mother could even give you a scrape or two with how slow you move." Inu No Taisho responded. "Come at me as if you were really trying to kill me. As if you were the last thing I were to ever see. Swing your sword as if your Mother's, your mates, and your children's lives depended on it for if you fail they would perish. Fight to defend your home!" Inu No Taisho explained disappearing and reappearing at a distance with his sword sheathed. Sesshomaru sighed. His Mother could easily take care of herself. Why is he explaining so much? Sesshomaru did not have any interest in a mate either. He was going to be the ruler of the Western Lands in the future and could do just fine on his own. As he thought about it longer, He knew that there were demons that disagreed with his Father's ruling and would rather see him dead, if Inu No Taisho were to fall as unlikely as it sounded, Sesshomaru would be the only one to protect his home. Inu No Taisho looked as his son, and something changed, comprehension appeared in his eyes and he smiled slightly. _Sesshomaru seems to understand. Let's see what he will do next._ He thought to himself. He could smell Inukimi near by. She was probably watching from a distance to see if Sesshomaru was improving. It seemed like a few minutes before Sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of his Father, before disappearing again. Inu No Taisho felt a slight tinge of pain on his face and smelt his own blood. Sesshomaru had sliced his face. He felt a sharp pain on his side as Sesshomaru wedged his sword between his Father's armour connecting with his flesh giving Inu No Taisho a nice wound. "Well done." Inu No Taisho said. He didn't blink, but he still didn't see Sesshomaru move the second time. _He picked that up rather quickly…_ "You do well when you have something to protect." Sesshomaru watched as his Father walked towards the manor. "Your performance was acceptable Sesshomaru." His Mother added and this feeling of satisfaction arose in him for he knew that he would one day be the powerful demon he knew he was destined to be.

End of Flashback

Second Flashback:

Rin, Aged **19** , Winter

Rin's feet were freezing as she stood outside waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive. It seemed as if they had gotten slightly closer, but sometimes it felt that they were 10 years in the past with the way he treated her. Today she made up her mind that they would have a serious discussion. She wanted him to open up to her, how hard it was to even get a few sentences out, an expression. Something to indicate that he was alive. She could see her breath as she exhaled. _He will be here soon… any minute._ So, she waited and waited and waited…He always came on the first day of snowfall that stuck to the ground. Then from a distance she saw him! Only, something wasn't right. His clothing was covered in blood from his neck down. She ran to him. "Lord Sesshomaru! What happened? Are you alright? Look at all the blood!" Her heart was pounding so loud she didn't hear what he was saying. She reached up to touch his face something that he never would approve of, but she didn't care.

Sesshomaru just finished battling some annoying demons that wasted his time. They thought they could challenge him, it was quite amusing to see their heads flying as their blood painted the ground. Just because he preferred staying in his human like form, didn't mean that he was weak. Most demon's coward from hearing his name from Jaken. Some, like these ones, were stupid enough to try to kill him but failed. "Rin, enough. This is not my blood." He said to her, but it seemed like she wasn't listening. He could hear her heart pounding within her. _She worries that much for me…?_ He felt her small hand touch his face. It was ice cold and he stood still looking into her eyes. He could see the tears forming and she was shivering from probably being outside waiting for him. "Rin. I am alright." He placed his hand on hers gently. He had seen Inuyasha do this to his miko a few times. It seemed to always make her feel better. He had done this once before when Rin was coughing after being revived from the dead, but this was different. Concern was displayed on her face still as if she couldn't live without him. Her heart seemed to slow, and she whispered, "What would I do without you Lord Sesshomaru…I would be all alone." His eyes softened slightly her words seemed to please him. "We need to get you to Lady Kagome to make sure that you are okay." Once again it seemed as if she wasn't listening. "This blood is not my own Rin. I was in battle with demons. That is why I was longer than expected." Sesshomaru moved her hand. He took off his armour and removed the layers of bloody clothing he had on in order to expose his chest. It seemed strange to do something like this, but Rin was in a state of over concernment. She stared at his chest. There were no marks, not a scratch or blood to be seen. "You're fine…?" She asked as she continued to stare then looked up at him to which he nodded wrapping himself up again and keeping a hold of his armour. Jaken saw the whole thing while riding on A-Un's back. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sesshomaru removed his armour outside in the open and in front of RIN. "Honestly Rin, you are so stupid sometimes. Lord Sesshomaru told you that he was fine and you just-"He was stopped mid sentence by being picked up and placed very high up in a tree in the distance by Sesshomaru. A lenient gesture since Rin was in front of them. Sesshomaru would have left a hefty wound from his sword if she wasn't standing there. Insulting her like that was not acceptable which Jaken seemed to forget.

Rin stayed silent, she didn't even laugh that Jaken was stuck in a tree. She touched Sesshomaru's face! It was really warm, and he didn't seem to mind too much. She was so happy that he was okay! Though he basically threw her for a loop by exposing his chest like that. She didn't expect him to be so…strong looking. She wasn't gawking per say, but his muscles were quite defined. "I am so glad that you are okay Milord. It is good to see you." She said as her cheeks inflamed slightly. He didn't respond and so she took that as the opportunity to speak up. "Milord, you know that it is been a long time since you rescued me from the wolves that hurt me. I find that when you come back to visit me that you treat me as if I am still a child. I also feel that you do not talk very much and I wish that you would. I thought that we could talk about anything like you said before, but it is only me that is doing the talking." She said looking towards Jaken who was trying very carefully to get down from the tree. Sesshomaru was surprised yet again that Rin said something that was so mature. She was right, she was older and was no longer that small child that he rescued but sometimes she did seem that way such as today, not bundling up more and not listening to him when he spoke. "I see." Was all he said. "That is what I mean Milord. You don't tell me what you are thinking, you don't tell me about your work that you are away doing and if you need help with anything. "There is nothing that you can do Rin. It is complex." His tone hinted slight annoyance since there would be nothing she could help with. Trying to be a Future Lord of the Western Lands took time. "I can listen if you will just open up to me." Something took over Rin because she reached up and hugged Sesshomaru. She didn't care that he wouldn't like it. She wanted to hug him. Let him know that he was not alone that he could talk to her about anything. Sure, she would overreact sometimes, but she was there for him. "What are you doing Rin?" He asked her quietly supporting her with his arm. He was much taller than her that she was standing on her tip toes. "I'm hugging you to let you know that you are not alone." Sesshomaru noted that Rin seemed more…daring? Outgoing? He did not know how to describe it. "I am here for you Milord." She got closer to him kissing him. Sesshomaru moved his face away from hers. "Rin…why would you do something like that. It is not appropriate." He said softly, and she automatically replied without hesitation "It is if I love you." Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond to her. She said "love" He knew that she deeply cared for him, but this type of love seemed different. She kissed him, something that was only heard of with potential mates. He knew that he cared for her as well, but could she be his mate? He cautiously wondered to himself as his arm continued to hold her protectively. His instincts told him to keep her close and that it felt right to do so, however his mind was not so sure, uncertainty clouded his eyes as he stared off into space.

End of Flashback

Rin stared at her claws that had grown quite a bit while she laid under a large tree close to the manor. They were very sharp looking, and she picked up a piece of grass just to see how sharp they were. She ran one of her claws across the blade and sliced it with hardly any effort. _Too sharp for the baby… that will need to be fixed._ She thought to herself. She tried biting her claw but that didn't seem to work. She sighed a bit as she soaked up the warmth of the sun closing her eyes.

Jaken tip toed by his master's room careful not to disturb him with whatever he was doing. He decided to go check on Rin because he hadn't seen her since the early morning. He saw her under a tree but also saw this blue eyed black furry thing on top of her stomach…? _A demon?_ He thought to himself as he ran back inside. "Milord! Milord!" Jaken cried as he ran down the hall then bumped into Sesshomaru's leg getting knocked to the ground. "What is it Jaken." "A-a-a-a- d-demon is outside with Rin!" He stammered and Sesshomaru was already gone before he finished his sentence. Sesshomaru went outside looking for the demon that Jaken was talking about, but there was no demon in sight. There was no scent of the demon either. "Rin?" He says as he approaches her. "Hi Sesshomaru, come to soak up the sun with me?" She asks him sweetly rubbing the grass beside her. He sits down with her cautiously. He has been deceived before with a look-a-like. His eyes scan the area a few more times. "Jaken said that there was a demon out here. Is that true?" "Yes, it was that small kitten demon. I guess you scared him off." She says adding "I'm not sure how he found me though." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He would need to take extra precautions to make sure no demons could on his lands without his knowledge. He would have to ask the Miko…as much as he disliked it, he would need some type of barrier put around his territory. Rin pulled on his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Think happy thoughts Sesshomaru… think of our child and how happy he or she will be to see you." She says and feels movement as if their child was agreeing with her. Sesshomaru also felt the movement against his hand and secretly couldn't wait to meet their son or daughter. To teach them everything that he had to offer and to unconditionally love them.

"Good job little one, keeping Sesshomaru on edge is fun." Murasakino praised Taiki as he returned mewing at her side. She unwrapped the small piece of cloth that was tied around his neck and he gave himself a shake. "I shall keep this for another time." She says to herself. She had heard of herbs that had masking scent abilities even to the strongest nose like Sesshomaru's but never tested it until now. She knew that even if Taiki was caught that his speed could save him. Her thoughts wandered a bit to when she was young, she was the happiest then, playing without a care in the world and thought that she would grow up along side the person who she held close to her. Anger took over her however because she knew that this would never be possible. She took her hairpin out tossing it straight into the wall across the room making Taiki jump. "How dare you leave me here alone you bastard!" She yells to the empty space as if the walls would answer her. "I'm here Sano…" She heard his voice and looked around. That was only a nickname that he used for her. There was nothing there and she didn't sense anything either. "I must have snapped…" Taiki mewed in agreement. "Hey! You are not supposed to agree with me." She laughs and pets him for he was her truest friend that could make her forget her pain.

Sooooooooo sorry this has taken a long time to post I know! I recently haven't felt like writing, not sure why but I start and stop frequently and change what I've already written a few times. Plus I recently got into making digital art, so I got consumed with that… I hope that you guys like this chapter! Please leave reviews, suggestions, anything really. Thank you and I do appreciate your support! :D Until next time…

BB


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hello ladies and gentlemen! It's been a while hasn't it? I thought I should add another chapter and thank you for waiting patiently. Enjoy and I hope to update sooner, since it has been a few months. I've been writing off and on with this chapter. I know how frustrating when a story gets good and then you realize the next chapter won't be posted for a month. That has happened to me when reading one of my favourite manga's. This is the longest thing I've written and so I am always thinking "Okay... where do I want this to go now...?" I have a huge eye opener to story writing and so I want to give a enormous WELL DONE! to other fanfiction writers out there! On with the story!

When it is safe to do so, I give you permission to Drop Everything And Read! ( AKA D.E.A.R. :p )

Rin was excited as she got ready to meet Kagome and the others at the village. She noticed that her kimono was fitting slightly more snugged than she liked and sighed. _My body changes so fast I can't keep up._ She thinks to herself as she ties her kimono closed. She tied her hair up out of her face with a ribbon and finally felt presentable. She left her room to be surprised by Sesshomaru's sudden appearance in front of her. "Oh Sesshomaru! You scared me!" She says placing her hand on her chest. "My apologies Rin. I was seeing if you were ready." He said putting a stray hair behind her ear. She looked beautiful, even more so when she smiled. "Yes, I'm ready now. Let's go!" She said as she reaches up mimicking his motion of putting a stray hair behind his pointed ear. He nodded and took her hand leading her out of the manor.

In the village Kagome was busily preparing for Rin and Sesshomaru's arrival. She was so happy that Rin agreed to come visit, but what she didn't know was that this was a baby shower! Inuyasha didn't understand the concept of showering babies but he was up for anything that involved food, especially ramen. Sango and the girls were decorating the big tree that was near the river with ribbons and flower petals. Shippo arrived on Kilala's back with a ton of fish and other tasty treats. "Hey Kagome! Kilala and I brought back a lot of fish! Our bellies are going to be so full!" He smiles brightly as he waves to her. "That's great Shippo! We shall feast tonight thanks to you!" She said happily and waves back. "Yeah, yeah fish is great, but we don't have any of those noodles you bring with you Kagome." Inuyasha half sulked while rolling his eyes over the excitement of fish. "Inuyasha don't be so rude, I was planning to go back home today before Rin and Sesshomaru arrived anyways. I can bring some back with me." She said while glaring at him, but he seemed in a much better mood keeping quiet after hearing that. "Always easily pleased with food Inuyasha hmmm?" Miroku laughed a bit and Shippo agreed saying "You really are a dog." "Oh, shut up you two, there are things that you like I'm sure! One more word about me being a dog Shippo and I will knock you into next week!" He glared at them both making them laugh harder. Kagome shook her head and smiled as she loved the life she was living. "Alright you guys behave, I will be back soon!" She said as she ran for the bone eaters well. "Hurry back with Inuyasha's treats! Maybe he will do a trick for you!" Shippo called. "THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha yelled chasing Shippo while Shippo ran for his life laughing the whole time. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I couldn't help it!"

Rin decided to walk beside Sesshomaru while A-Un followed along with Jaken on top of them. She enjoyed stretching her legs and the exercise kept her from getting overly tired all the time. She hummed happily as they walked. Sesshomaru slowed his pace a bit to keep in step with Rin as he did not want her to strain herself. He enjoyed hearing her hum as he had never really heard it such a tune before. (A/N: I will let you guys use your imagination for a tune she could be humming. :D) "I am looking forward to seeing everyone! Seems that we all could relax don't you think?" Rin asked looking up towards Sesshomaru. She was relaxed and happy as she could be for the most part, but she worried often about Sesshomaru's well being. He never complained about anything and so she wondered if he knew what a "day off" was… a day to just be free and uncaring. _As if that would happen, his mind must be going all the time… 50 things to think about all at once but never shut down. How exhausting it must be even for a demon._ She thinks to herself. He looks over at her replying "Relaxing is not something I need Rin, I have learned to be on guard and at the ready for anything at all times." She nodded in understanding. The sky seemed to be darkening as a large cloud rolled in front of the sun. Thunder could be heard in the distance and Rin looked up at the sky. "Rain is always good." She wasn't talking to anyone in particular but Jaken responded saying "Yes, if you like to get wet! We had to travel today of all days to Inuyasha's village… It is like Mother Nature sensed it." He said, and Rin giggled. "It's only water." They had made it to the village just as the first few drops began to fall.

Kilala mewed when she saw Rin approaching. She ran up to her but was stopped short by Sesshomaru stepping in front of Rin. Kilala puffed up defensively. "Sesshomaru it's alright it's only Kilala." She stepped beside him and Kilala cautiously looked over at Sesshomaru silently asking permission to greet Rin. He knew this Neko demon but still couldn't be too careful especially since Jaken mentioned that there was sighting of a demon earlier at the manor matching Kilala's description. He gave a nod and she hopped into Rin's outstretched arms. "Well, well about time you got here." Inuyasha said annoyingly looking at his older brother. "Did you crawl here?" He asked but received no response. "Hello Rin, it's nice to see you again. Wow you're showing a lot more." Sango said and smiled giving a wave. "Hi Sango, yes it seems so doesn't it?" She looked around for Kagome noticing she wasn't with the others. "Where is Lady Kagome? She's usually with you guys." "I'm over here Rin!" Kagome called as she approached with a lot of things in her hands from her own time. "Let me help you with those." Miroku said taking things from Kagome's hands. "Woah Kagome you brought back a lot of stuff." Shippo commented when she put things down. "Can never have to many things Shippo, the more I bring with me, the better cause then I don't have to keep going back and forth as often. "She went over to Rin and hugged her tightly nearly squishing Kilala who jumped out of the way. "It's so good to see you Rin! We have a surprise for you." She said excitedly and covered Rin's eyes with some type of material. Rin giggled reaching outwards for Kagome's hand. "What's going on, why did you cover my eyes?" She asked thinking that it would be strange to walk around like this. "So you don't see your surprise ahead of time. It's okay I will guide you to where it is. Trust me." Kagome replies pulling on Rin's hand. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow slightly thinking that this kind of thing was odd. Another strange human custom from the Miko. He followed closely beside Rin to where there were colourful pieces of material he had never seen and round objects that floated in the wind on strings. A few of the round objects had snapped off of their strings as the wind grew stronger. "Oh no the rain ruined it!" Kagome gasped noticing the blankets she had placed down on the grass were now soaked and the streamers were dripping. Rin uncovered her eyes and smiled widely. She didn't care that the rain ruined what Kagome had planned. All she saw was bright colours and the word "CONGRATULATIONS R" written on a large piece of paper but the rest was smeared black as if something else was written on there. "What was that suppose to say?" Rin asked pointing at the sign. "It said 'Congratulations Rin and Sesshomaru'." Kagome said with disappointment. "Kagome wanted to throw you a celebration for the new baby since it is customary in her time to do so." Sango said and Rin smiled even more looking at Sesshomaru. He had a pleasant expression on his face. Rin knew that not many people would go through this much trouble for something for him that was so personal. It was always because he was LORD Sesshomaru. "This has made you happy Rin." He noted and she agreed saying "Of course it has! Thank you so much Kagome and everyone else who helped. It's perfect, even if it is a little wet!" Rin hugged Kagome who sighed but hugged her back. "I'm sorry it got rained on but I'm glad you like it." She said when a loud crack of thunder erupted from the sky making everyone but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jump. "Still scared of thunder aren't you Shippo" Inuyasha teased "I am not! I just don't want to get soaked!" Shippo said running inside the hut before the major downpour making everyone else scurry after him.

It finally stopped raining after everyone had finished eating a huge meal that Sango and Kagome made. "So you have claws now hm…?" Inuyasha asked Rin seeing that she had used them to tear into the fish she had. "Yes, something to get use to." She said shuffling to change her sitting position for the third time. "Are you uncomfortable Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her and she nodded. "You know, I found my legs would feel like ants crawling around on them if I didn't keep them stretched sometimes when I was with child. I would keep my back up against the hut wall and keep them straight and that usually would help. (A/N: When your legs fall asleep is what I am referring to.)" Sango said giving Rin a wink. Her eyes widened because that's exactly what she was feeling. She decided to uncross her legs and lean up against the hut wall and within a few moments the feeling went away. "Thanks Sango." Rin said with some relief. The day continued pleasantly with some gifts from everyone. "Look how cute they are!" Rin practically squealed with delight at the many small outfits that villagers had dropped off to be given to the new parents. Rin also noticed that she had made quite a few of them herself for new arrivals around the village and never dreamed that they would one day be for her own child. "Heh…big deal it's just something the kid wears." Inuyasha said and Kagome sighed clearly he didn't see that this was something special.

Just as the sun had set bringing the wonderful day to a close, howling could be heard in the distance making Rin tense up slightly and grab Sesshomaru's sleeve. He placed one hand on her head pulling her closer. "It's alright." He murmured looking over at Inuyasha. "Guests of yours?" "The wolf tribe? As if!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Kouga and Ayame? What would bring them this way?" Kagome asked. "Who cares, I doubt they would come over here anyways. Smells like they are way in the distance." You guys are welcome to stay here tonight." Kagome said to Rin and Sesshomaru. "Thank you and thank you for everything today Kagome." Rin said and Sesshomaru nodded.

It seemed like hours had passed since everyone went to sleep for the night. Rin however was wide awake listening to yet another rainstorm hitting the roof. She was curled against Sesshomaru's sleeping frame. She was glad that he felt safe around his brother and could rest properly. Reaching out to his face, she touched his cheek swiping her thumb against it slightly and smiled. "I love you Sesshomaru." She whispered. She felt him pull her closer but seemed undisturbed as if it was his subconscious heard her closing her eyes she finally joined Sesshomaru in slumber.

Rin awoke to a bright light then it quickly disappeared. She then realized that someone left the hut. Opening her eyes, she saw Kagome wasn't in the hut. "Kilala couldn't have gotten far Sango, she knows her way home." Rin heard from outside and carefully moved Sesshomaru's arm to get up and join Kagome outside. "Is everything okay?" She asked, "I can't find Kilala and she usually doesn't take off like that." Sango said "Mama I couldn't find her anywhere." Kaito said sadly looking up at his mother. "Aw, don't worry Kaito we will find her, sometimes she finds us first though. How about we turn it into a game of hide and seek, see who finds who first." Sango smiled and instantly the boy's eyes lit up clearly liking this new challenge and he took off running into the distance. "I can help you look too." Rin offered with a smile. "Oh Rin you don't have to-"Sango said but was interrupted "I Insist! I enjoy walking around." Kagome laughed at Rin's enthusiasm. "Well sounds like her mind's made up Sango, it will be fun just the girls."

Kilala in her kitten form kept following the scent of another Neko-Demon. She hadn't seen one of her own in so long since they were not common in this area. She was right on top of it when she heard a mew in front of her. Kilala looked up and saw Taiki also in his kitten form. She growled defensively beginning to puff up but he just wagged his tails and mewed again wanting to play. She cocked her head in confusion when she heard his voice in her head.

" _You're awfully defensive, I wouldn't hurt my own kind."_

"I _haven't seen my own kind in a long time. I travel with others and they've said that someone like us has been bothering Lord Sesshomaru's mate. Rin."_ Kilala started circling Taiki.

" _The dog demon… yes I ran into them once and curiosity got the better of me. They were visiting Lady Inukimi at the time and I just so happened to see the small woman alone in her room. She seemed delighted to see me."_

 _Kilala stopped and narrowed her eyes. "What would you be doing there? Do you have a death wish? Lady Inukimi could've killed you for trespassing."_ She saw Taiki shrug before giving a mischievous look.

" _She would have to catch me first. All I was doing was exploring. It can get boring seeing the same places all the time. By the way, my name is Taiki and you are?"_

" _That's none of your business."_ Kilala said. She hesitated but decided that he was not threatening then proceeded to turn around, walking back the way she came clearly finished with this conversation. She then felt one of her tails being pulled and she fell to the ground. Taiki jumped in front of her mewing in triumphantly.

" _You know, it's rude to turn your back on someone you are talking to. I told you I'm harmless so what's the big deal about giving me your name? You should also watch where you step."_ He murmured as Kilala growled morphing into her true Neko form and gave an annoyed sigh. Taiki did the same and she realized that he was much larger than her yet that didn't intimidate her one bit. She circled him once more before making a sneak attack which he dodged quite easily going moving slightly to the left. Over and over again she made him take just a few steps back until he fell backwards over a giant tree branch. Kilala wagged her tails slightly for she accomplished her task. Placing two giant paws on the tree branch she peered over seeing Taiki covered in mud. He stared up at her before nodding his head.

" _Well played my friend, well played."_ He gets up shakes himself off flinging mud everywhere. Kilala snorts giving him a "you deserved it look" and turns back into her kitten form.

"Kilala….Kilala…." She could hear her name being shouted in the distance and realized that Sango and the others must have been worried about her.

" _Kilala eh…? Is that your name?"_ Taiki asks as he begins to brush his face with one of his giant paws attempting to be rid of the dirt. Ignoring him she takes off slightly disappointed that she wouldn't have anyone to talk to… though deeply loved, she would become the silent kitten demon once more.

Yayyyyyy done another chapter. I agree it's taken FOREVER to do and I hope it was worth the wait. I think that Kilala would have a cute on the outside but fierce on the inside personality. Mind you she hasn't seen any of her kind in a long time right? So naturally she would have a "who the heck are you" approach. How cute was that? Let me know what you think!

PS: Italics are thoughts and so the conversation between Taiki and Kilala are all within their minds.

Until next time….

BB


End file.
